Bryan Briggs
"Buzzsaw" Bryan Briggs is an American Professional Wrestler currently signed to the Nemesis brand of the CWL. He is known for his hard hitting, smash-mouth style, favoring powerbombs, stiff strikes and uranages. Pre-CWL Career Briggs grew up in San Marcos, Texas, just a short distance from Austin and San Antonio. Briggs played high school football as a linebacker but was always a fan of professional wrestling, idolizing hometown hero "Stone Cold" Steve Austin and his anti-hero demeanor. Buzzsaw began training at America's Academy of Pro-Wresting in nearby Pflugerville, Texas at age 19 and made his pro debut as "The Texas Buzzsaw" the following year. Brigg's Texas Buzzsaw character drew inspiration from Stone Cold, as well as other hardcore, hard hitting wrestlers such as Rob Van Dam and the Dudleyz. "The Texas Buzzsaw" eventually developed more towards the mercenary attitude as Briggs became more aggressive in his actions, eventually developing his "Hit-list": A list of wrestlers he aimed to take out and "claim the bounty on". Following 8 years of crossing names off the list on the indie circuit, Buzzsaw got his break, signing with the Nemesis brand of the CWL and bringing his hit-list to a new promotion. CWL Career Year 1 Briggs made his debut at the Battle Lines Pay-Per-View as Buzzsaw Bryan Briggs, facing off against Dr. Wrestling Jr. Despite putting on a strong showing, Buzzsaw succumbed to an "Apple a Day", dropping his debut. He recovered from his debut loss with a victory the following week over Dour Ranger in week 41. His recent results have been rather lackluster however, following to both Sgt. Hunter and Tommy Hazard in singles competition and being eliminated from the Battle for Supremacy within two minutes. Recently, he has refocused on trying to cross names off the hit-list, aiming his sights at Ebak, the at the time Twitch Champion. After falling to Gage the following week, Buzzsaw began jawing backstage with El Toro Toxico and William "The Wolf" Black. GM Lisa Lovecraft put Briggs up against The Starfield in a one on one match up, which Briggs won, marking only his second win in the CWL. He would follow it up with a win against Toxico, riding this newfound wave of momentum into a spot in the 6 man elimination match at Endgame. Brigg's was the last man eliminated in that match, falling to D-H. Year 2 Buzzsaw began the second year of CWL competition by competing in a tournament to determine a competitor for Tommy Gunn at Shadowbanned. Buzzsaw would go all the way, facing off against Gunn at Shadowbanned for the Nemesis Heavyweight Title. His momentum was brought to a screaming halt though, falling to Gunn and then dropping a match during week 72 to the Tornado. Briggs disappeared off CWL TV for nearly two months, drawing speculation that the outlaw had suffered an injury during his match with the Tornado. He returned to the ring in week 82, facing off against the Prince in a winning effort. Signature Moves Finishing Moves *'Buzzsaw Bomb' - Powerbomb Lungblower Other Signatures *'The Cutting Edge' - Uranage